This invention relates to an improved shelf unit which is particularly useful for storing and sorting a variety of size and shape packaged medical syringes and syringe needles in a veterinary medicine facility.
In a veterinary hospital or similar medical facility, a relatively large assortment of different sizes, shapes and types of hypodermic syringes and syringe needles are required for use with the different sizes, shapes and types of animals. Typically, syringes are packaged in elongated tubes, similar to test tubes, with covers for sterile sealing them within the package or in elongated tube-like envelopes which are sterile. In some cases, the syringe may be packaged with its needle. In other cases, the syringe may be packaged separately from the needle. In those instances, the needle is packaged within its own elongated test tube-like or capsule-like package. In use, a veterinarian or assistant must open the elongated, generally cylindrically or tubularly shaped package, to remove the syringe and, in the cases where the syringe needle is not already in place upon the syringe, must open the needle package for removing the needle and placing it upon the end of the syringe.
Since syringes and syringe needles are ordinarily used once and then discarded, rather than sterilized for additional use, it is necessary for a typical veterinary facility to have a relatively large number of syringes and needles on hand for selection and use as needed in the treatment of animals. Usually, when the syringes are needed and when a predetermined size needle is required with a particular syringe, the selection from the storage compartments or boxes must be made rapidly and with accuracy. Ordinarily, packaged syringes and needles are kept within the containers in which they are sold, which makes it difficult and relatively time consuming to quickly locate the correct size or type syringe and needle. Frequently, boxes or loose packaged syringes and needles are loosely kept on open shelves in cabinets or in drawers where they tend to mix together. Thus, they are difficult to rapidly recognize and select.
This invention is concerned with a shelf unit which facilitates sorting or separation of different types and sizes of hypodermic syringes and related needles and enables rapid selection when needed. However, while focused upon the peculiar need of the veterinary medical facility, the shelf unit also may be adapted to storing and sorting other types of generally similarly shaped articles, that is, articles which may be relatively long and tubular or cylindrical, or where a number of such articles may be stored together but must be separately selected from among the collection.